Bourrage de gueule et conséquences
by Masami Corp
Summary: ONESHOT Bon, ben, y'a la bande à Urameshi qui se bourre la gueule lors d'une fête et pis le lendemain... Pas de lemon à proprement parler, mais scène hyper compromettante quand même... J'ai hésité entre le PG 13 et le R...


**Titre** : Bourrage de gueule et conséquences

**Auteur** : Moa, Masami VI de la Masami Corp. (Lisez Family Compo ! -Hojo, file moi des sous-)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho ! Vive moa !

**Genre** : Yaoi, bien sûr. Euh… OOC ? Naaannn…

**Couples** : Surprise… Niark niark niark…

**Disclaimer** : Cher pitit popa Togashi, cette année j'ai été sage, aussi pour Noël j'aimerais bien un yohko super sexy et un mignon pitit jaganshi d'amour. Je sais que t'en a deux en stock dont tu te sers plus alors si tu me les donne, je veux bien réchauffer tes plats surgelés et laver tes caleçons à la main. (LI-chan : Pourquoi à la main ? M VI : Je sais pas me servir de la machine à laver…TT)

**Note** : 4 sur 20, ça vaut pas plus… Nan, sérieux poukwa y'a po plus de fics sur Yu Yu Hakusho, qui est pourtant la meilleure série au monde? (A part celles qui sont mieux bien sûr) A cause de çà, je dois les écrire moi-même ! C'est quand même pas croyable ! En plus, dans la moitié des fics existantes, y'a Kuronue… A ce propos, je pose la question : C'est qui celui-là ? J'l'ai jamais vu moa ! C'est dans le film, hein ? Mais j'le connais pas moa le film ! Donc si une âme charitable pouvait nous envoyer, à mes clones et moi des infos à ce sujet …

**Note 2 qui est en fait une annonce** : Hem, hem (s'éclaircit la gorge), aloooooors…

ASUKA KURERU O-KAMI-SAMA, JE TE VENERE !

KINEKO O-HIME-CHAN, JE T'AIME !

FICWRITERS DE FICS SUR YU YU HAKUSHO, VOUS ETES MES AMIES !

Sinon, envoyez réponses à l'annonce, éloges, critiques, insultes et menaces de mort par voie de reviews (Alléeuh! éè)

* * *

" -Une fête ?

Ouais, ça s'rait sympa. Et puis on peut compter sur ma mère pour l'alcool.

Pourquoi pas, ça fait bien 20 ans que je ne me suis pas pris une cuite.

T'as que 17 ans.

Et alors ? "

Kurama souriait malicieusement en regardant Yusuke qui oubliait visiblement bien vite qu'il se trouvait face à un démon plus que millénaire réincarné. (1)

" -Le plus dur sera d'arracher ce crétin de Kuwabara à ses études.

Et de trouver Hiei.

Tu crois que c'est son truc ce genre de fête ?

Si y'a de la bouffe, il viendra. (2)

Botan devrait pas se faire prier, je me charge de Keiko... Tu crois que Yukina acceptera de venir ?

Ca devrait aller, mais invite aussi Shizuru, ça mettra de l'ambiance.

T'es pas con comme mec.

Je sais.

Pas prétentieux non plus. "

Le jour dit, toute la bande se retrouva dans l'appart de la famille Urameshi. Dans un coin étaient entassés force bouteilles de sake et packs de bière. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, on s'apercevait que certains des contenants avaient déjà été vidés de leur délicieux (3) liquide par une Atsuko déjà euphorique et une Shizuru qui s'était mise en tête de l'aider dès son arrivée. Keiko, Botan et Yukina, installées dans le canapé, piaillaient en picorant 2-3 cacahouètes (4) et en buvant à elles 3 une canette de bière (Atsuko et Shizuru les y avaient obligées) diluée dans un litre de limonade (5). Kuwabara essayait lui désespérément de s'incruster dans la conversation des filles, histoire de briller aux yeux de sa bien-aimée, sans bien sûr y parvenir. Hiei, sitôt arrivé (6), s'était approprié une demi-douzaine d'assiettes de gâteaux, une bouteille de sake et un pack de bière et s'était installé dans un coin du salon, ignorant superbement le reste de l'assemblée, si ce n'était quelques coups d'œil assassins en direction du baka ningen qui tentait maladroitement de s'approcher de sa sœur à moins d'un mètre. Kurama et Yusuke discutaient entre eux, s'immisçaient dans la conversation des filles, se moquaient de Kuwabara (surtout Yusuke), tentaient gentiment de convaincre Hiei de se joindre à la discussion (surtout Kurama), traitaient Atsuko et Shizuru d'ivrognes patentées (surtout Yusuke) sans oublier pour autant de se servir copieusement en bière et sake. Peu à peu, certains s'endorment, les autres tombent ivres morts.

Le lendemain matin (7)

Yusuke ouvre les yeux et aperçoit le plafond de sa chambre. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là (l'auteur non plus), mais il est dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment, il commence à avoir conscience de quelque chose de chaud tout contre son corps nu et une odeur douce vient lui chatouiller les narines (8). Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau " poids chiche size " se désembrume (9), il parvient tout d'abord à identifier cette chose chaude et parfumée comme étant un être vivant autour duquel il a passé son bras (10). Au bout de quelques minutes, son analyse se précise : la chose est un être humain allongé sur lui dont la tête est enfouie dans son cou et dont la main droite est posée sur son biceps (11). Enlevant son bras droit du dos de l'EHNI (Être Humain Non Identifié), il porte sa main à la tête de celui-ci, histoire d'essayer de deviner de qui il s'agit. Ses doigts rencontrent une longue chevelure dont il soulève une mèche pour mieux l'examiner. Rousse.

" -Tiens... C'est pas Keiko... " (12)

Relevant doucement la tête, il aperçoit un bras fin à la peau clair, apparemment féminin. Partant de l'épaule, il le suit jusqu'à la main et sursaute en constatant que les doigts en sont délicatement enroulés autour de son sexe. Durant un instant il reste figé, ne sentant plus que le souffle de l'inconnu(e) dans son cou. Il s'apprête ensuite à se rallonger en attendant que l'EHNI se réveille, lorsqu'il est soudain pris d'un doute (13). Il relève alors doucement la tête et l'incline sur la droite, afin de bénéficier d'un meilleur point de vue sur le visage endormi.

Dans l'appartement, on entend soudain un hurlement, suivi d'un gros boum.

Le bruit tire le reste des dormeurs de leur sommeil ou de leur somnolence pour les plus matinaux, et tous se dirigent vers la source du bruit en marmonnant au sujet des nuisances sonores et du tapage nocturne.

Keiko, Yukina et Botan firent demi-tour aussitôt qu'elles eurent aperçus la scène, les joues rouges (14). Kuwabara se figea dans un air mi-surpris mi-dégoûté. Hiei contempla la scène d'un œil (15) impassible. Shizuru et Atsuko éclatèrent de rire, pliées en huit, s'arrêtant à peine pour reprendre leur souffle.

Yusuke, complètement nu, assis sur son lit, plaqué contre le mur, fixait d'un air horrifié Kurama étalé au pied de son lit. Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, ce dernier avait entendu un hurlement et aussitôt senti deux mains le pousser brutalement, si bien qu'il s'était vautré par terre et qu'il était maintenant là allongé sur le dos, avec les jambes reposant encore à moitié sur le matelas, les yeux entrouverts, et le cerveau fonctionnant au quart de ses capacités habituelles (16) : 1 quart endormi, 1 quart gueule de bois, 1 quart assommé ; pour celles-zet-ceux qui savent un minimum compter, il lui restait donc un quart fonctionnel pour essayer de piger ce qu'il foutait là par terre et pourquoi tout le monde était à l'envers (17) (Je me permet donc d'expliquer à celles-zet-ceux qu'auraient rien capté qu'il est allongé sur le dos, la tête penchée en arrière pour voir les personnes qui viennent d'entrer et que donc il les voit à l'envers.).

Kurama, se redressant tant bien que mal, encore à moitié dans les vapes : Kékispasse ?

Yusuke, au plus mal : T'approches pas hentai kitsune ! (théoriquement : renard pervers)

Kurama, se tournant vers les autres : Kékila ? Poukwa y gueule ?

Yusuke, frôlant l'apoplexie (18) : J'ai, teme yohko (toujours théoriquement : enfoiré de yohko), que tu t'es foutu à poil dans mon lit !

Kuama, parfaitement réveillé maintenant, contemplant tour à tour sa nudité et celle du mazoku hystérique : Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a entraîné dans ton lit d'abord ? Vu les suçons que j'ai partout (19), tu as du te monter particulièrement actif…

Yusuke resta muet quelques instants, le temps de constater l'effective présence de nombreuses tâches violacées sur le corps fin et blanc du yohko. Puis, se penchant sur lui-même, il aperçut des marques semblables, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment pour le rassurer… S'ils étaient tous deux consentants (Bourrés, mais consentants), qui sait jusqu'ou ils avaient pu aller! Il déglutit en voyant les tâches plus que douteuses qui ornaient ses draps. Apparemment, ils avaient été très loin, quelque part aux environs du septième ciel…

Complètement abattu, il s'affaissa contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il se contorsionna pour essayer de voir ce qui lui brûlait le dos, mais n'y parvenant pas, il dut se résoudre à le montrer aux autres. Apercevant les deux groupes de lignes rouges parallèles qui mettaient sa chair à vif (20), Atsuko et Shizuru se mirent à rire de plus belle et Hiei ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les autres étaient aussi agités (21). Kuwabara, qui s'était dit, une fois la surprise passée, que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour charrier son meilleur ennemi (22), s'exclama :

"Wow, on peut dire que çà a été torride entre vous deux…"

Ce qui eut pour effet d'abattre un peu plus le mazoku et de faire pouffer le yohko :

"Il semblerait que nous soyons désormais très intimes… Maintenant que tu as pris ma virginité, nous sommes irrémédiablement liés…" ajouta Kurama avec un sourire enjôleur.

Hiei, incrédule : T'étais vierge toi ?

Kurama : Bien sûr ! Enfin, ce corps-ci… (23)

Hiei : J'me disais aussi…

Yusuke, se reprenant : Hey minute ! C'est toi qui m'as pris ma virginité !

Kuwabara, hilare : Oh, le pauvre, il ne pourra plus se marier… Pas trop déçue Keiko ?

Keiko, toujours de dos depuis qu'elle a vu les deux garçons nus : Euh… Je dois rentrer là…

Yusuke, se précipitant pour retenir sa bien-aimée : Keiko !

BAM

Botan, tenant toujours à la main la chaise avec laquelle elle vient d'assommer Yusuke : Reste là abruti ! T'es complètement à poil ! Tu te réconcilieras avec elle quand tu seras habillé et qu'elle sera remise de ses émotions !

Yusuke, qui a fini par se réveiller après le départ de Keiko : Maintenant Kurama, t'arrête tes conneries ! Si Keiko me plaque, ça sera de ta faute !

Kurama, que ce petit jeu amuse beaucoup : Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je ferais en sorte que tu l'oublies vite…

Yusuke, au bord de la crise de nerf : Arrête ! Putain, mais comment j'ai pu baiser un mec aussi chiant ! Comment j'ai pu baiser un mec tout court d'abord !

Kuwabara, tellement sadique sur ce coup-là que même le marquis de Sade il en resterait bouche bée : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est toi qui l'as baisé et pas l'inverse ?

Yusuke °0° avec un petit corbeau qui passe derrière…

Kurama, se retenant difficilement de rire…

Atsuko et Shizuru, ne se retenant absolument pas, à moitié étouffées…

Yukina et Botan, mortes de honte…

Hiei, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe…

Kuwabara enfin, sourire sadique, savourant l'abattement de son éternel rival…

Heureusement pour Yusuke, Kurama finit par se dire que si l'on n'y arrête pas, le pauvre garçon va finir par se jeter par la fenêtre (24) :

Kurama : Tu te trompes Kuwa, je suis certain, au vu du léger inconfort que j'éprouve, que c'est Yusuke qui a été seme.

Urameshi et Kuwabara, ayant peur de comprendre : léger inconfort ?

Kurama : Oui, léger… Yusuke a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de tendresse… (Regard coquin en direction de son amant d'une nuit)

Yusuke, re °0° et re corbeau derrière la tête puis, se reprenant : Moi ? Tendre ? Avec toi ?

Kurama, l'enlaçant et se collant contre lui : Mais tout à fait… Tu m'as pénétré avec beaucoup de douceur… (Caressant au passage de haut en bas le torse musclé de Yusuke et déposant de petits baisers dans son cou)

Yusuke, horrifié par ce contact : Naaaaaannnnn !

Hiei, qui commence à en avoir ras la casquette de pas capter ce qui se passe : Qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis tout à l'heure à gueuler comme ça ce crétin ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Kuwabara, hallucinant : Mais t'es con ou kwa ? Il a couché avec un mec !

Hiei, comprenant toujours pas, mais appréciant très moyennement de se faire traiter de con : Et alors ? Ca fait quoi ?

Kuwabara : Ca fait que c'est dégueulasse, tiens ! Un mec couche pas avec un mec !

Hiei : Et pourquoi pas ?

Kuwabara : Parce que c'est contre nature ! Un mec doit coucher avec une nana parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait les mômes !

Hiei, moqueur : Parce que tu voudrais me faire croire que les ningen baisent que pour avoir des gamins ?

Kuwabara : J'ai pas dit çà !

Kurama, se rangeant du côté de Hiei : C'est pourtant ce qui ressort de tes propos. Si on fait l'amour pour le plaisir, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on doive faire l'amour avec une femme plutôt qu'avec un homme.

Kuwabara : Mais… Mais… (Se retournant vers Hiei) Et puis quoi ? Ca veut dire que t'aurais été content de te retrouver à la place d'Urameshi peut-être ?

Hiei : Non.

Kuwabara : Ah ! Tu vois !

Kurama, un peu attristé : Pourquoi çà ?

Hiei : A quoi çà me servirait si c'est pour pas m'en souvenir après ?

Tandis que tous restent muets de surprise et/ou d'horreur (25), Kurama lâche Yusuke et se tourne tout sourire vers le petit jaganshi : Ca te plairait donc de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Hiei, impassible : Ouais, comme tout le monde.

Yusuke, qui se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant que Kurama l'a lâché et qu'il s'est enveloppé dans un drap : Comment çà comme tout le monde ?

Hiei : A mon avis, dans le Makai, y'a pas un yohkai qui ne fantasme pas sur les yohko…

Kuwabara : A ce point ?

Hiei : Bien sûr, chacun sait qu'ils sont tous vachement bien foutus et qui plus est en voie de disparition, surtout les mâles. En plus, certains disent qu'ils ont un talent inné en matière de sexe. T'imagines même pas le paquet de fric qu'on s'ferait si on revendait cet enfoiré à un marchand d'esclaves du Makai…

Tous, se retournant d'un air intéressé vers le yohko de service : Ah ouais ?

Kurama, goutte sur le front : Hé, ho… Pas de blague les mecs…

Yusuke, en revenant au sujet qui nous intéresse (26) : Bon, de toutes façons, le problème n'est pas que Kurama soit un mec ou non. Enfin si, mais bon, c'est surtout que j'aime Keiko moi !

Atsuko et Shizuru, en chœur : Comme c'est mignooooonnnnn !

Yusuke, un instant atterré par cette réaction débile : Heeeuuu… (Se tournant vers Kurama) Ouais, bon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aime Keiko et que donc je n'ai aucune envie de sortir ou de coucher avec toi, vu ? (27)

Kurama, se levant (toujours à poil) et prenant un air solennel, la main sur le cœur : Je comprends l'amour que tu éprouves pour la douce Keiko et aussi je me retire, le cœur brisé. Je vous offre tous mes vœux de bonheur et ose espérer (fait semblant d'essuyer une larme) que vous me compterez toujours au nombre de vos bons amis.

Sur ce, il se rhabille et se dirige vers la porte :

"Allez, à plusse les mecs !"

Il sort, la porte se referme et se rouvre au bout de deux secondes, Kurama rentre, cherche quelque chose du regard, puis se penche dans un coin, et s'empare d'une canette de bière (miraculeusement) pleine."Pour la route." Avant de ressortir.

Kuwabara : Bon ben, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à partir aussi… Yukina-san, je vous raccompagne!

Shizuru : Attends-moi crétin, je rentre aussi.

Hiei : Me casse, y'a plus rien à bouffer et l'autre enfoiré a chopé la dernière canette. (28)

Botan : Bon, ben si tout le monde s'en va…

Yusuke, d'un air menaçant : Si t'as rien à faire, tu peux peut-être nous aider à ranger, non ?

Botan, jetant un coup d'œil panoramique à ce-qui-fut-un-jour-un-appart-mais-qu'aujourd'hui-on-n'oserait-même-pas-s'en-servir-comme-champ-de-bataille-tellement-y'a-de-risques-d'éboulement : Euh… Bien sûr… Oh ! Koenma-sama m'appelle, il faut absolument que j'y aille ! Désolée, mais le travail, c'est le travail, hein ? Bon, ben, salut !

Yusuke : Font chier… Hé bien on n'a plus qu'à ranger tous les deux… On s'y met tout de suite, on aura fini plus tôt. D'ac, 'man ?

Atsuko : Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Yusuke : Je vais la buter… Je vais tous les buter…

Plutôt que de se taper tout le ménage, Yusuke décida que sa mère le ferait bien à son réveil et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller jouer au pachinko, histoire de se changer les idées et de se préparer mentalement à affronter Keiko pour se réconcilier.

* * *

M VI : Ouf… Fini…

LI-chan : …

M VI : Kiya ?

LI-chan : Y'a même po de lemon ! C'est quoi ce travail ! èé

M VI : Mais y'en aura dans la prochaine fic…

LI-chan : J'espère que c'est vrai…

M VI : Mais oui, faut juste que je me mette au boulot.

LI-chan : Au travail !

Yusuke : Pas si vite !

LI-chan, pas suicidaire : Euh… J'vais vous laisser moi…

M VI : Kiya ?

Yusuke : Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire coucher un mec ?

M VI : Ah bah non, tu rêves pas.

Yusuke : Omae o korosu…

M VI : Poukwa tu piques la réplique à Heero Yuy ? On n'est pas dans Gundam Wi…

BAM !

…

M VII : Je me présente, Masami 7ème du nom. J'ai l'immense douleur (LI-chan : Faux-cul ! M VII : Ta gueule, toi.) de vous faire part du décès subit de Masami 6ème du nom, et ce à un âge pas très avancé (A peine 3 jours hors de son bocal… C'est triste…). La police ne recherche pas (Elle a franchement mieux à foutre) un certain Urameshi Yusuke et son reygun. Si y'en a qui sont tristes, y peuvent toujours envoyer leurs condoléances. Pour les autres, une contribution financière serait la bienvenue pour refaire le papier peint du bureau. (On n'a pas réussi à décoller tous les bouts de cervelle…)

Sur ce, rendez-vous à la fic suivante !

**Notes :**

1 J'ai bien vu une note de fin de volume qui disait qu'il avait 400 ans, mais si c'est vrai, je vois mal comment il aurait pu faire crever les yeux de Yomi il y a 1000 ans...

2 LI-chan : Ou t'as vu que Hiei était un estomac sur pattes, toa ? M VI : Ben, c'est juste que je me dis qu'un pitit youkai orphelin et psychopathe, y doit pas y avoir grand monde pour lui mitonner de bons petits plats...

3 M VI : Beuh... LI-chan : Toi de toutes façons c'est tout juste si tu supportes le cidre et le panaché...

4 Mais pas plus hein, paske après ça vous tombe direct sur les hanches...

5 Light bien sur, paske là c'est les fesses qui prennent tout.

6 Par la fenêtre bien sûr... (Au 4ème étage)

7 LI-chan : C'est quoi ça ? M VI : Ben... C'est une ellipse... LI-chan : Mais comment on fait pour connaître les détails de cette nuit de débauche alors ? M VI : Ben... On les connaît pas. LI-chan : Tu veux mourir ? M VI : Tu s'rais pas un peu fan de Hiei toi par hasard ?

8 M VI : Guili, guili... LI-chan : Sérieux, faut qu't'arrêtes de mater les Bisounours, ça te réussit pas...

9 Lentement. TRES lentement.

10 M VI : I am the pro of the suspense. LI-chan : Et y'a pas plus fortiche que toi en anglais... M VI : Je te sens ironique là...

11 M VI : Attention, paske là, il a pas encore repéré la main gauche... LI-chan : Tu spoiles, là...

12 LI-chan : Mais il est con ou koa ! M VI : Ben... Ouais, quand même un peu... En plus il vient juste de se réveiller et il a une gueule de bois monumentale...

13 LI-chan : Putain les réflexes...! M VI : Reste polie tu veux ?

14 LI-chan : Mais quelles cruches! Elles feraient mieux d'en profiter pour mater ! M VI : Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi pervers que toi…

15 M : Euh non, pas un œil, 3. LI-chan : Moi, si je pouvais, j'ouvrirais même 4 zieux pour mieux voir… M VI : Arrête de baver…

16 LI-chan : C'est toujours dix fois mieux qu'un cerveau Urameshien au top de ses capacités, nan ? M VI : Là, y'a po photo…

17 LI-chan : Et pourquoi diable il avait aussi mal à la tête et au cul… M VI : LI-chan!

18 LI-chan : Ca veut dire quoi apoplexie ? M VI : Heeeuuu… LI-chan : C'est malin ! Quand on sait pas, on s'abstient ! M VI : Mais poukwa t'es missante avec moa ?

19 LI-chan : Où çà ? Où çà ? M VI : Pour le savoir, prenez une image de Kurama, épinglez-la sur une cible et lancez une quinzaine de fléchettes (si vous savez pas viser, plantez-les la où votre imagination vous guidera) LI-chan : KESSE TU VEUX FAIRE AUX IMAGES DE MON YOHKO D'AMOUR TOA ? M VI : Eeeuuuhhh… On va dire prenez plutôt un poster et des fléchettes ventouse… LI-chan : J'aime mieux ça…

20 LI-chan : La vache ! Mais y z'ont fait du SM ou kwa ? Masami, fait-nous un flash-back ! M VI : Nan ! LI-chan : T'es vraiment po sympa…

21 LI-chan : T'exagères là ! Il est quand même pas si bête que çà ! M VI : Raaah, mais c'est toi qui comprends pas!

22 M VI : Il est sadique, là… LI-chan : Ouais ! Va-z'y ! Fais le morfler !

23M VI : Une disquette suffirait pas pour enregistrer la liste de tous ceux (zet celles) qui lui sont passés dessus (ou dessous)… LI-chan : Heu… D'après mon prof d'informatique, on peut stocker 500 pages sur une disquette… M VI : C'est bien ce que je disais, pas suffisant.

24 M VI : Je rappelle qu'on est au quatrième étage. LI-chan : Chuis pas sûre que çà suffise à l'achever… M VI : Je fais avec les moyens du bord !

25 A part les deux pochtronnes qui continuent de se gondoler bien sûr…

26 LI-chan : Parle pour toi là. M VI : Maiheu…

27 M VI : Pardon aux fans du couple YusukeXKurama…J'ai rien contre vous, bien au contraire, mais ce crétin de mazoku est raide dingue de Keiko et j'y peux pas grand chose… LI-chan : Dommage, c'était un couple drôlement intéressant… M VI : J't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de baver, non ?

28 M VI : Evidemment, il part par la fenêtre, toujours au 4ème étage. LI-chan : Ah bon, y z'ont pas déménagé entre-temps ? M VI : … LI-chan, c'est nul comme blague. LI-chan : Pardon…


End file.
